Kenna
For whatever cruel trick the universe played to give a nosferatu the desire to protect and heal Kenna was determined not to let the nature of her existence stop her from following the path she knew she was created for. Rather she used the time she was blessed with on this earth to practice her craft both in combat and medicine in the name of a goddess that she hoped would be more forgiving of her condition then the society she found herself in. Finding it prudent to make herself useful before trying to convince a more weary populace of her talents she isolated herself for years. Sometimes completely alone and sometimes finding companionship among Freya's faithful that would have her, but always working towards the study of her craft. It wasn't until more recently that she decided to end her self imposed isolation and try to integrate back into society. Hardly an easy task, but one that was made more simple when a noble family decided to take her on as a guard and healer for their child. Well aware that she was a pity case being used to display the forgiving and understanding nature of her patrons Kenna was hardly about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She took the job graciously, happily watching over the young master from the shadows out of sight and willing putting up with the times she was paraded around as a circus spectacle for the noble's friends. A fun little diversion until they grew too uncomfortable with her presence to find it amusing. It was a fairly blessed life all things considered, one Kenna thanked Freya for every day until the young master was struck with sudden illness leaving her desperate to pray for another's welfare. Either through lack of experience or the exotic nature of the disease there was little Kenna seemed able to do to ease the suffering of her young charge. The child became sicker, more doctors were called, but none could do anything about his failing health. It was only a matter of time before rumors began to spread. Foul whispers as to the origin of the disease. The stares Kenna received as she watched her charge wither and die, helpless to aid him, became poisonous with accusation. None could flat out prove it was the dhampir that had caused the illness and being grotesque was not a crime. However Kenna knew as the boy died so did any chance she had of finding a proper place to lay roots. As expected she was thrown out from the nobles home, kept safe from violent retribution only through fear of what she was. With reputation damaged beyond repair she did what she could where she could. Setting up in slums and back alleys, helping those that would allow her and avoiding most else. Waiting in hope that Freya would guide her through her troubled, rocky path. Character Details * Race: Nosferatu * Height: 5'4" * Build: Skeletal * Hair: Bald * Eye Color: Grey * Homeland: She doesn't consider herself to have a homeland * Religion: Worships Freya Character Stats * Class: '''Paladin * '''Background: Hermit * Alignment: Neutral Good * Languages: Common, Necril (Infernal), Deep Speech * Skill Profs: Athletics, Religion, Insight, Medicine * Tool Profs: Herbalism Kit * Important Equipment: An Amulet of Freya rests around her neck and a thick wolf pelt about her shoulders hiding her appearance though doing little to ease her naturally frightening aura. On her back is strapped her greater warpick "Eira".